Talk:Military technology
Melee weapons Get the names of the Klingon swords under melee weapons. (For those who don't know, "melee weapons" are for hand-to-hand combat, such as knifes and swords) Style * antimatter weapon * biogenic weapon * disruptor * explosive * laser weapon * metagenic weapon * particle weapon * phase weapon * phaser * plasma weapon * projectile weapon * sonic weapon * subspace weapon I really don't like the category "By Type", because it seems extra redundant considering the rest of the list is already sorted by type and there's no reason why the additional links can't exist under those headings. Not to mention that terms like "melee weapon" and "projectile weapon" have never even been uttered in Trek, and I don't think there should be separate articles about them. And why can't "laser weapon" and "laser" just be combined? -- EtaPiscium 10:25, 3 Jan 2005 (CET) :The article is "in use." I am reorganizing it, so i reverted your changes. I intend to place a basic separation list at the top to support a series of weapons articles, to better sort these lists, which have a lot of different terminology to digest. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:36, 3 Jan 2005 (CET) ::Shouldn't this list be replaced by the new Weapons category?As it is,in the category are only about 20 weapons, but here I don't know how many. Or is there a specific reason to keep this list (the few defensive and Stealth technologies could be made into an own page)? Kennelly 14:41, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :::Replaced? No (not at the moment, that is, we can do that later) - because this list contains items that are not weapons, such as all items listed as "defense systems". Of course, if it is a weapon, you can add it to that category - I started with some of the items, but didn't finish it. -- Cid Highwind 14:46, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) Defensive system I don't see a way to cover everything on this page without it just turning into a list. Is there a way for a defense system category to be added? Archduk3 02:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete For those interested the following * * * * ...are a list of references where this term is used. --Alan 21:21, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Isn't pretty much every weapon and shield a 'defensive' system?--31dot 02:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) System: "an assemblage or combination of things or parts forming a complex or unitary whole." --Alan 03:13, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Canon information? Some, if not all the stuff here seem to be questionable. No episodes are mentioned, making this all doubtful and metions things not mentioned on other articles.-- 17:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say so. This article was lost to time, I think, as it hasn't been edited a great deal since 2004. I've added a pna-cite tag, but if this can't be cited, it may need to be suggested for deletion if the above-listed episodes cannot be worked in to this somehow.--31dot 17:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't delete it, just rewrite it so it's within the rules. -- 13:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC)